


Down in the deep

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merman!Jack, Swearing?, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subnautica au I came up with. Idk Jack's a merman and Mark is really freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark groggily opened his eyes. He looked around his surroundings. He was in one of the ships escape pods. Why... Oh yeah. He groaned. His head was killing him. He vaguely remembered alarms blaring. Had the ship been hit? Did it go down?  
"Sharon. What's the status of the ship? And where are we?"  
"The ship is 125 km east of our current location. The dark matter engines are highly unstable and leaking large amounts of radiation into the area surrounding the ship." A robotic voice responded.  
"Fuck..." Mark muttered under his breath.  
"We are currently on an unnamed planet. The planets surface is cover in a vast ocean similar to earths." It continued.  
"An ocean!?" Mark was even more panicked now. He hated the ocean. It was terrifying. Not only that but an alien ocean. That was like ten times worse.  
Mark got up from his seat and headed out the skyward port. Once out of his pod he looked up at the sky and saw it was maybe noon. Of course he knew nothing of the planets rotation so for all he knew the sun would set in a few minutes. For now he had to be fast. He turned his attention eastwards. There was the ship. It was almost half sunk. Into the ocean. The ocean which seem to go on forever. Mark shivered. "Concentrate on the ship." He mumbled to himself. He saw a good portion of it was on fire. Sharon had said there was large concentration of radiation in the area surrounding the ship so Mark decided it was probably best to stay away from the ship for now. Not like he could get to it in the first place. If he wanted to get over there he'd have to swim there. He was putting that off as long as possible.  
"Scan complete." Sharon said.  
"Huh? What scan? What'd you find?" Mark said heading back into the pod. The days here seems to move slightly faster then the ones on earth. He didn't exactly know how much faster but in his brief visit to the surface the sun seemed to move from 12 to 1 or 2. He didn't know which.  
"No life signs found aboard the Aurora." The computer stated.  
"None..." Mark whispered. "What about other escape pods?"  
"Only one escape pod was activated."  
"Let me guess. It was this one?"  
"Correct."  
Mark leaned against the wall of his small pod. He sunk to the floor. He couldn't believe this. He was alone. On an alien world. Covered completely in an ocean. He began crying. Why did this have to happen? What had he done to deserve this?  
Mark kept crying till he had nothing left. Then he just sat there. He was alone. But it didn't mean he was dead. He was pretty smart. If he was gonna die he was gonna put up a fight.  
He heaved himself off the floor and exited his pod again. This time the sun was setting. Mark hadn't kept track of time so he still wasn't sure how fast the days went by here. He'd have to start keeping track if he was going to be here long. Which he hoped he would be. He headed back into the pod. He made a small inventory of everything he had. A synthesizer, a med kit, three ration packs, and a survival knife. Not much. But he'd have to make it work. He could make the ration packs last for at least a week, maybe more if he really had to. He check he's radio. It was completely destroyed. So sending a distress signal from the pod wasn't happening. The ship must have sent an S.O.S of some sort, right?  
Right now it was his only hope. Of course he couldn't get to the ship to check so hope was all he could do. Since it was technically night Mark decided to get some sleep. If he even could. He sat against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. There wasn't a lot of room, even for some one as short as him. He rested his head on his knees. He drifted off a few seconds later.

_______________

Mark didn't know exactly when he woke up. His entire body was stiff and achy. He was seriously hungry but figured he could hold off a little while longer. He exited his craft and looked to the sky. It was noon again. Maybe. He was doing a great job of keeping track of sun. He looked to the ship which seemed to be in about the same condition as yesterday except maybe more on fire.  
"Dark matter engines severally unstable. Chance of explosion is 88.7%." Sharon suddenly piped up.  
"What!?!" Mark shouted. Explosion! The ship was one of his only hopes. If it exploded the distress signal it may or may not be broadcasting would definitely be destroyed.  
"Sharon! When is the ship going to ex-" Mark started only to be interpreted by the loud sound of the ship exploding. The shock wave knocked Mark back onto his ass.  
"Fuck!" He cursed. He watched as the large ball of fire began to dissipate. 'That's it, he thought. There's no way the communication center survived that explosion. So if there had been a distress signal, it wasn't there any more. He was stranded. 

_____________

It had been two days since the ship had exploded. Mark had given into his stomach and eaten one of the ration packs. That left two more. The radiation around the ship had also dropped, according to Suzy, but not safe enough levels to risk a visit. Not that Mark would swim out there. He hadn't been in the water his whole stay here. Which if he wanted to survive he would have to change.  
He took a deep breath. He checked his equipment for the hundredth time. He's air tanks held about 45 seconds of oxygen. If he started running out Sharon would warn him. He checked to make sure he had the knife still strapped to his leg. He went over the plan he'd made earlier. He planned to find some sort of food, some metal salvage if any was near by, and scout out the area a little. His main objective was food though.  
He pulled his mask over his face. It was now or never. He really wish there was someone to kick him in. Make sure he didn't loss his nerve. "Alright I can do this I can do this." He said to himself. He began towards the end of the pod. He got ready to jump, but his body refused to move.  
"Sharon! Give me a count down from three!" He shouted.  
"Three... Two... One..." With that he jumped in. As soon as he hit the water, he wanted to get out. Mark quickly swam to his pod and grabbed a hold of the ladder ring on the it's side. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. He tried to slow his breathing, succeeding after a minute or two. He went over his plan once more. Food. That's all he really needed right now. If he could get some food he wouldn't have to dive again for a little while. He readjusted his goggles and took a deep breath. He then submerged. Once under the water he was almost amazed. If it wasn't so terrifying, he might have thought it was beautiful. 'Just get food then get out, he reminded himself. He swam a little farther from his pod. There were a number of colorful fish all around. Most of them were small, which Mark was thankful for. The fish were so strange. Mark retrieved his knife from his side. He went after a weird fish with one eye and air sacks on its sides. He had no clue if he could eat it. He hoped he could. He caught a couple more along with a couple of other strange fish. He also found a couple scraps of metal. Probably from the ship.  
It seemed to be getting darker. Mark felt panic setting in. He had to get back to his pod. If the ocean was scary during the day it was a thousand times scary at night.  
He swam back, staying close to the surface. Mark got back just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. He climbed to the top of his pod. He sat down and removed his goggles.  
"Heh... I fucking did it. I survived!" Mark said. He punched the air. He did it. He looked back out a the Aurora.  
Suddenly a bright flash of green broke the surface of the water. Mark squinted. It must of been some sort of big fish. He shuddered. He hoped it stayed a thousand miles away from him and his pod. 

___________

He'd been here about a week now. He hadn't realized how fast island madness set in. Or in this case planet madness. In short he was really fucking lonely. He talked to Sharon but she made a terrible Wilson. Mainly cause she talked back. Maybe if she was a figment of his imagination she'd be more agreeable.  
The one thing he could say was he had made several more diving trips since the first. Seven to be exact. Mostly for food and finding salt deposits, in order to make bleach, in order to make drinkable water. But he'd survived each dive, which he was proud of. Of course his fear of the ocean hadn't gone away. If anything he feared the ocean more then ever. But he would have to keep facing his fear in order to stay alive.  
Right now the sun was setting. Mark was sitting on top his pod, eating some weird fish. Honestly it was half bad for being cooked in a synthesizer. That and being an alien fish, but Mark was trying to ignore that. He'd been working all day to see if he couldn't fix the transmitter on his pod. It was his only way home. But home seemed impossibly far away.  
"What if I never get back?" He asked.  
"The likelihood of being found it approximately-"  
"Shut up Sharon! I know the fucking percent okay!? You've told me like six hundred times!!" Mark shouted, slamming his fist into the pod. 30.7%. The odds were not in his favor. He might be stuck here for the rest of his life. He sighed.  
He looked out at the horizon. Suddenly he saw a flash of green break the surface. It seem similar to the one he'd seen before. But it was closer than before. Some weird fish. He'd hoped it would stay away but instead it was moving closer. Great. He picked up some of the salvage he'd found and throw it in the direction of the green flash. He hoped that would scare it off.  
"And stay away!" He honestly didn't think that would do anything, but it made him feel better. 

__________

Mark woke up the next morning to tapping on his pod. He groaned and got up. Sleeping in the pod was the worst. He was so achy.  
He exited the pod and looked around. Maybe some kinda weird fish? He looked over the east side of the pod and could not believe his eyes. The thing tapping on his pod was an eyeball. And not the weird one eyed fish. It was a literal flying eyeball.  
"Uh.... Hello?" He said. Was this for real? Had Mark finally lost his mind? God he hoped he lost it. Cause if this is real he didn't want to know what else lived on this freaky planet.  
The eyeball looked up at him. It wagged its tail(?) happily, almost like a dog. It dove into the water and resurfaced, looking at Mark expectedly. Mark gave it a confused look. It repeated the action and waited. Did it want him to follow it? God this was crazy. The craziest part was he was going to do it.  
"If I'm gonna die why not follow the magic eyeball down the rabbit hole?" He sighed to himself. He readied his equipment. He took a deep breath. He still hated jumping in. He lost his nerve half the time.  
"Okay... Onetwothree!!" He shouted and then jumped.  
Once in the water he looked around. Where was the little eyeball?  
He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. And came face to face with a mermaid. He almost screamed. It looked just like any mermaid from a story book. Er merman in this case. Mark couldn't really process what was going on. Where the hell was he!? Since when did this freaky planet have mermaids!?  
His thoughts were interrupted by Sharon. "10 seconds of oxygen remaining."  
'Fuck, he thought. He rushed to the surface with barely three seconds left. He ripped his mask from his face and took a deep breath. The merman surfaced next to him. Mark swam closer to his pod, trying to put some distance between them. The merman stayed put. He looked up at Mark. Mark took another deep breath.  
"C-can you understand m-me?" He asked. He didn't really know what out come he was hoping for. If he could would that mean someone besides Sharon to talk to? If he couldn't would the merman attack him?  
Once more his thought were interrupted. The merman let out some clicks and squeaks. It sounded almost like a dolphin. Mark bit his lip.  
"Okay...? I don't know what that means..." He said.  
The merman seemed to roll his eyes. He held his hand up and held up his pointer finger. He smiled.  
"So one finger up means yes?..." Mark said. He copied the merman. This seemed to be right, since after Mark did so the merman clapped and gave him a thumps up. 'So thumps up is universal, Mark thought. Unless that was the merman being angry.  
The merman composed himself and held his hand up again. This time he held up two fingers. He frowned and shook his head.  
"So two fingers is no then?" Mark said. He copied the merman again. The merman responded with holding up his pointer finger again.  
"Sweet! I'm talking to a fish man.." Mark said. He gave the merman a thumbs up. The merman smiled and gave him a thumps up. This would definitely be an interesting experience. 

_______

It'd been a few day since meeting the merman. Mark still couldn't believe it. The merman looked very human. Except for the neon green tail were his legs should be and the gills on his neck. So expect for that completely human. As far as Mark could tell the merman was the same age as him. That's how he looked at least. He had green hair that matched his tail and the bluest eyes Mark ever saw. And apparently the floating eyeball was his pet.  
Currently Mark was watching the two of them play tag. They seemed to be having fun. Mark couldn't help but smile. Maybe this planet wasn't so bad.


	2. Communication is important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark figures out how to communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there a little techno babble at the beginning, all which I got from Star Trek. Sorry this took so long, school and stuff got in the way. But expect more chapters.

"Stupid pod. Stupid planet. Stupid crash." Mark grumbled. He'd been here about three weeks. He honestly had trouble believing he had survived that long. But he had and now he was here. Lying under a half destroyed console, trying in vain to fix the communications center of the ship. The ship that had exploded. Surprisingly most of the ship had stayed relatively intact. The engines were completely gone, but the front of the ship had stayed together. Of course the thing Mark needed was not in good condition. He had basically rebuilt half of the consoles in the communication center and replaced most of the wiring. He was lucky he was an engineer or he would have been more or less fucked. He was just finishing up with his repairs.  
"Alright." He said, standing up. He pressed a few command into the console and nothing happened. "Aw come ON!" He shouted. He kicked the console in frustration. He'd just spent three days trying to fix this thing. He'd collected so much salvage and nearly electrocuted himself several times for nothing.  
Suddenly the console hummed to life. "No way!" He breathed. He smiled but quickly got to work. He knew better than to waste time celebrating. He checked to see if he could even send a distress signal. There definitely wasn't enough power to keep the console on. And there was no way to turn on long range communications. But he could send a signal. It would be short range but if any ship was near by, they would receive the signal. Mark quickly configured the computer to send a message on all frequencies. This would only work if there were ship near this god forsaken planet. But he at least had some semblance of hope. He sent the message. He bite his lip. He didn't know if the computer would work long enough for the message to actually send.  
'Message sent' flashed brightly on the monitor. Mark thought he actually might cry. Those words were the most beautiful thing he'd seen in the past three days.  
"FUCK YEAH!!" He shouted. He'd actually managed to give himself a possible escape off this hellish planet. Just as Mark was celebrating, the monitor shot out sparks. The console itself began smoking. Mark backed away carefully, but honestly he didn't care. He had sent the message. If there were any nearby ships, he had just saved himself. And if there were no ships then... well Mark just wanted to focus on the small victory he'd actually achieved. If he could repair the ship maybe he could build his own short range radio.  
Mark gathered his tools and made his way out of the wreckage. He made his way down the wing of the ship. He stopped just short of the water. Putting on his scuba mask, he carefully slide into the water. 'Just gotta make it back to the pod, he thought. He began the some what long swim back.  
He was about 5 meters away from ship when he heard a growl. He stopped and looked around but didn't see anything. Of course, just because he didn't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. Mark turned back in the direction of his pod and started swimming again. This time something extremely fast swam right in front of him. It was too fast to get a proper look at. Mark felt himself begin to panic. He hadn't run into a lot of hostile creature, but he knew there had to be some scary one. He grabbed the knife on his belt. He held it up defensively. He kept swimming, hoping whatever it was would just leave him alone.  
Suddenly he heard a growl from his left. He looked over to see the most terrifying creature. It had giant pincers around its mouth and sharp teeth. It looked like it was about 15 meters long. It also had the meanest eyes Mark had ever seen. And it was coming right for him. Mark couldn't move. He was frozen in fear. The monster was swiftly closing in. Mark closed his eyes and waited. This was how he was going to die. Right after he'd just got a message out, he'd get eaten by this ugly thing.  
But nothing happened. He opened one eye and saw the merman. He gasped. The merman, who was no bigger than Mark himself, had apparently punched the giant monster in it's face like a fucking boss. Mark kinda wished he'd kept his eyes open so he could have seen it. But the creature wouldn't be taken down so easily. It growled again, even louder than before, and charged at the small merman. The merman was slightly faster though, dodging out of the way just before the creature collided with him. The creature turned around, charging at the merman once more. This time one of its pincers caught the merman's tail. The merman let out a cry of pain. Mark saw he was cut. 'You need to help, he thought to himself. But how could he? All he had was his knife. Even if he could do any sort of damage, he could never get close enough. He was far to clumsy under water. He'd probably get himself and the merman killed. He was shaking so bad he could barely keep a hold of his knife.  
But before Mark could do anything, the merman grabbed his hand and began swimming away. Mark tried his best not to be dead weight, but at the speed the merman was going there wasn't much more he could be. He looked back to see the monster following them. 'Shit, he thought. Now the merman was gonna die trying to protect Mark's sorry ass. This was all his fault.  
But just as the monster was going to catch up with them, it stopped. It let out one more ferocious growl before turning around and swimming away.  
The merman began to slow down. He looked exhausted. It was obvious that that fight had taken a lot out of him. Mark felt so bad. He wouldn't be hurt if Mark hadn't been such a dumb ass.  
"Ten seconds of oxygen remaining" Sharon piped up. 'Fuck!, Mark thought. Even though he was able to upgrade his oxygen tanks, he still needed to surface. He quickly swam up breaking the surface with a gasp. The merman followed swimming up next to him, looking concerned.  
"God fuckin damn it." Mark mumbled. He took a few deep breathes. He still needed to make it back to his pod. He looked over at the merman. The merman looked tired as hell. He probably needed medical attention. He was losing blood. Mark readjusted his gear before dive beneath the surface once more. The merman followed him again. He seemed to be waiting for Mark. The merman had basically been helping Mark his whole stay here. Mark didn't even know his name, or if he had a name. Man, Mark was a jerk. Well it was time to make up for it. Mark wrapped his arm around the merman's waist and began swimming with him in tow. Thankfully, the merman was much lighter than Mark was expecting. He could make it back in no time.  
______________

The two of them got back to the pod just before sunset. Mark surfaced with the merman. The poor thing had all but passed out. That was not a good sign. Mark gently shook him in order to get him some what conscious. The merman blinked his eyes slowly, looking up at Mark.  
"Hey. Listen your hurt pretty bad. I need to get some medical supplies. Can you hang on to this for me?" He lead the merman's hand to a ladder rung of his pod. The merman gripped it weakly, but looked up at Mark smiling. Mark smiled back. "Stay right here, okay?" He said gently. He quickly swam to the hatch underneath the pod. He entered the pod, grabbing some supplies. But he realized how hard it would be to treat the merman's wounds in the water. He bit his lip. Could he get the merman into the pod? Could he survive outside the water? From what Mark had observed of him, he could breath outside water. He would surface a lot and stay surfaced. He had to take the chance.  
Mark exited the pod, swimming back over to the merman. He looked worse than when Mark had left him. Mark wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep going. Mark carefully wrapped his arm around the merman's waist again, guiding him to the entrance of the pod. He dragged the merman inside. Once inside Mark began dressing his wound. After he had wrapped up the merman, Mark leaned against the wall of the small pod. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He tried to stay awake but he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
___________

A few hours later Mark woke up to something poking his face. He groaned, trying to swat whatever it was away. It continued to persist. Mark opened his eyes slowly to come face to face with the green haired merman.  
"Oh, hi." He rubbed his eyes trying to woke up a bit more. "How do you feel?" The merman responded with clicks. Mark sighed. He still couldn't talk to this guy properly. In the time he'd been here, the only form of communication the two had was basic gestures. Thumbs up, nodding, and surprisingly the middle finger were all thing the merman had picked up on while he had watched Mark the first few days. Mark couldn't understand the merman, but he seemed to understand Mark.  
"Okay let's try something else. Do you feel better?" Mark asked. The merman nodded 'yes'. "Okay that's good. Let me see the injury okay?" The merman nodded again. He shifted positions so Mark could look at his tail. Mark checked the bandages when he noticed there was severally less blood than he was expecting. He unwrapped the bandages and found that the wound was almost healed completely.  
"Your a quick healer." He mumbled. He sat back down across from the merman. Bright blue eyes stared at him. "Y'know it'd be nice to know what to call you. Do you have a name?" Mark really didn't think he'd get a response but it was worth a shot.  
The merman tilted his head, confused. "You know a name. Like I'm called Mark. What should I call you?" Mark explained. Did he not have a name? If he'd been alone the entire time, it would make sense.  
"M-mearck?" The merman sounded out. Mark blinked in shock. He just spoke. Words Mark understood.  
"Holy crap! Uh, y-yeah Mark." He said, pointing to himself. He smiled back at the small merman. This was probably the coolest thing to happen since getting stuck on this planet. (Getting the communication center working was a close second.)  
"Meark!" The merman squeaked again. He smiled proudly at Mark. Mark couldn't get over it. The merman had a very heavy (and adorable) accent but one Mark could understand. Was the merman seriously learning English? He was much smarter than Mark gave him credit for. "S-so do you have a name?" He asked excited.  
The merman thought for a moment before shrugging and shaking his head 'no'.  
"Hmm.. Okay I'll give you a name, how's that sound?" Mark suggested. The merman smiled and gave a thumbs up. Mark chuckled. This guy really was too cute.  
Mark thought for a few moments.  
"How bout Danny?"  
The merman shook his head 'no'  
"Arin?"  
'No'  
"Ross?"  
'No'  
"Felix?"  
He gave Mark a look of disgust at that one.  
"Hmmm.. How bout Jack?" Mark offered. The merman mulled over it and nodded.  
"J-jeckk." He said, smiling.  
"Alright than Jack it is." Mark smiled. Jack smiled back at him. Mark couldn't believe his luck. He'd been able to get two ways of communication working today. Maybe his luck was turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how many chapters this will have but I've got like two more planned. I'll try to update whenever I can. Also check out my tumblr @samipleir. I do art a stuff.


	3. New discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. And for the wait. I've been very busy.

In the short time Mark had know Jack he had learned three things about the merman.   
The first thing is that Jack was a fast learner. After Mark figured out Jack could talk, he had been trying his best to teach him English. It had only been a few days, but Jack now had the vocabulary of a two year old. Which was honestly impressive. Jack had apparently been picking up on the language since Mark had gotten there. Though, Mark honestly wonder if Jack had meet other humans before. It would explain how he was able to understand Mark when they first meet and how fast he was learning. But he was by no means fluent. He still had a ways to go before he would be speaking proper sentences.   
The second thing Mark learned about Jack is that he hated Sharon. Anytime she would speak up, Jack would let out several angry clicks and squeaks. Not that Mark would admit it but sometimes he would purposely make her talk to see Jack's reaction. It was pretty funny.   
The final thing he learned about Jack was that he was cute as shit. He blue eyes were always filled with curiosity. His smile seemed to light up the whole lonely planet. Sometimes when he was extremely happy, he would wag his tail, a lot like a dog would. Mark could tell if it was subconscious or if Jack did it on purpose.   
Currently Mark was watching the sunset as Jack played with his pet eyeball, which Mark had named Sam. Jack seemed to like it and the eyeball responded to it, so it stuck. Mark munched on a fish, which Jack had been kind enough to bring him. Jack did that a lot. He would just bring Mark things. Fish, salvage, weird rocks, even stuff like kelp. It was funny. Jack seemed to sense Mark's dislike of the water. So he did his best to help the man survive. And ever since Mark was attacked by that scary fish, Jack refused to let him out of his sight when the man went into the water. Not that Mark minded. He actually felt much better knowing Jack was watching over him. It made him feel safe.   
Mark knew that he needed a better way to get around in the water though. He couldn't keep relying on Jack. His pod was equipped with replicating technology. There was also plenty of parts around the crash. If he had the right parts, Mark could probably make a builder tool. Then, with the right material, he could make a seamoth. He had gone through the blueprints he had, and sure enough the small submarine was there. There was also blueprints for a giant submarine, but for now, Mark figured a small one would serve his purposes. Unfortunately there were no blueprints for any sort of spacecraft. Figures. That's just Mark's luck.   
Mark yawned. It was late and he needed sleep. Especially if he was going to go savaging tomorrow.   
"Hey Jack!" He called to the merman. Jack stopped chasing Sam and looked at Mark. He gave him a big smile, before responding in a few clicks.   
"I'm gonna go get some sleep okay? You should sleep too", he teased. Jack rolled his eyes. The merman never seemed to sleep. Mark honestly worried for him.   
"Anyway, good night, ya doof." Mark said.   
"Gad neit!" Jack said. He still pronounced things pretty weird, but at least Mark could understand him.   
Mark entered his pod. He sighed. The pod was still far too small. But he'd made do. He sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall. Tomorrow he would see about get some transportation.   
___________

Mark had been swimming around for about five hours. If he could say anything about this planet, it was that it was definitely keeping him I shape. He had found a lot of parts and salvage. Some from his ship and, to his surprise, part from other ships. Though he hadn't found and other ships, he recognized the part. He knew what was his ship. And he'd found several parts from all sorts of ship classes. From sciences vessels to even some war ship parts. It was crazy to think how many ships must have crashed on this planet. Mark made a mental note to search for the wreckage after he'd built his seamoth. But, at the his current rate of salvaging, that might take a while. While he had found a lot of stuff, he'd only found a few things he actually needed. Everything else he couldn't use or didn't know how to use.   
Jack and Sam had tagged along with him. They tried to help, but neither really knew what he was looking for. Though he did enjoy the company.   
Mark swam over to a large hunk of metal. It looked like it was a piece of a wing. He inspected it, trying to decide if it would actually be useful. Suddenly he heard Jack trying to get his attention. You see, while Mark was trying to teach Jack English, he was also trying to learn about how Jack communicates. He'd picked up certain things, like Jack warning him of danger or calling him over. This was basically Jack saying 'hey look at this!'   
Mark swam to where Jack was. Jack smiled brightly before pointing at a pile of scrap. He looked quite proud of himself. Mark smiled under his scuba mask. He gave Jack a thumbs up before digging through the pile. Jack hovered over his shoulder. The seemed to be made of nothing but garbage. Mark was just about to give up when he noticed something. 'No way, he thought. He grabbed the object. It was a builder tool! It was an older model and damaged pretty bad, but Mark could probably get it in working order. He turned around and excitedly showed it to Jack. Jack gave a quizzical smile. Mark rolled his eyes and pointed to the surface. They both swam up, Jack surfacing well before Mark. Mark broke the surface and removed his mask. He smiled excitedly at Jack.   
"Jack! This is what I was looking for!" He said holding up the broken tool. Jack clapped his hands together happily.   
"Oh man this is great! If I can get it working... I can... Well I can do so much stuff! This is gonna be awesome!" Mark rambled.   
"Awesome!" Jack repeated, his accent distorting it slightly. Mark smiled. He was going to have his seamoth. And then he'd really get to see what this planet had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long time between updates. I'll try to work on this when I can, but it's hard to find time.


	4. Rough seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: when these ~ are around Jack's speech, he's speaking in his native tongue. So basically he sounds like a dolphin to a human

Mark groaned. Waking up was always the worst. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the noise that came from the ocean. Despite he hatred for the ocean, the rhythm of the waves was quite calming. Mark had grown used to it, and even began relying on it to sleep. It reminded him of a heart beat. Mark listened to the wind, the waves, the birds... 

... Wait. Since when had this crazy planet had birds? Mark opened his eyes and sat up. He was sitting on a beach. He was on dry land. He looked up to find some strange birds circling him. He tried to stand, but as soon as he moved he was hit with a wave of pain. He touched his head and found he was bleeding. Well, at least the head injury explained why he couldn't remember anything. He had no clue how he had gotten to the island. The last thing he could remember he was swimming back from scavenging part, with... 

"Jack!" Mark said. He was hit with another wave of pain. He looked out at the ocean. There was no sign of the green tailed merman. Maybe Jack had dragged Mark to the island. Mark must have gotten hurt on the way back and this was the closest place Jack could bring him. But what if Jack had gotten hurt too?  
Mark tried again to stand, or to end up back on his ass. He couldn't stand. He might have a concussion. This was bad. He didn't have any medical supplies. He couldn't stand so he couldn't go forging for supplies. He laughed at the irony. He knew how to survive on land, but the second he gets to land, he can't even do that. The most mark could do at the moment was wait to see if jack came back. But who knows how long that would be. Mark looked to the horizon. Dark clouds filled the sky. There was a storm coming and mark was dead if he stayed put. 

Mark bore through the pain, and finally stood up. He stumbled over a tree near the beach, resting his weight on it. He felt the blood from his injury drip down his face. He reached for his knife, and was surprised to find it was there. He cut the sleeve of his wet suit off. It would work as a make shift bandage. He wrapped his wound the best he could. He looked back at the horizon. The storm was moving fast. Which meant mark would have to move fast. He needed some shelter. If he could find a cave or even an outcrop it would be enough. He pushed himself off the tree. Another wave of pain came but he didn't let it stop him. He had to grit his teeth and kept moving. 

After a couple minutes he found an outcropping. It wasn't very good but it was shelter. It only went out a few meters. There maybe better makeshift shelters elsewhere on the island, but this one would do. Besides, mark couldn't keep going. Even though he'd only been walking a few minutes, his head was killing him. 

He leaned against the wall under the outcrop, and sunk to the ground. He realized he should start a fire or find some sort of warmth. His wet suit was somewhat well insulated. If he curled up into a ball it might make it through. The rain began and Mark drew his knees up to his chin. He couldn't think straight. His head hurt, he was cold, and hungry. He hoped jack was doing better than him. He wondered if Jack would miss him if he died. He chuckled at the irony. He finally finds land and then dies. The universe really hated him. It wasn't the ocean that killed him, it was his own inability to take care of himself. He felt his eyes getting heavy. Was this really it? After all he had survived? He really wanted to fight it. But he had no strength left. The rain outside grew worse. Mark listened to it. It reminded him of home. Of the thunder storms he loved so much as a child. It wasn't a bad sound to hear just before dying. He closed his eyes and listened. He soon fell asleep. 

____________

Jack let out a panicked squeak. The land was gone. Which meant Mark was gone. Mark had been hurt. Mark was fragile. Jack needed to protect him. Jack looked up at the surface. The waves were getting worse. The storm would soon be in full swing. He had left Mark on the beach. Mark couldn't survive something like a storm. Those stupid floaty jellies. They stole Mark and the island. He only left a couple minutes. He'd went back to find Sam. The storm must have scared them. Or maybe the storm was messing with Jack. He had hit his head. But he healed much faster. And Sam was with him. His sense of direction couldn't have been thrown off that bad. 'Maybe Mark swam back to his thingy, Jack thought. It was somewhat of a long shot. Then Jack remember the ghost women. The one in Mark's tiny land. She might be able to track him down. 

"~Sam. You go look for Mark! I'm gonna see if his weird lady friend can find him!~"Jack said in his naive tongue. Sam gave a tiny nod, then set off. Jack went in the opposite direction. He swam as fast as he could. He reached Mark's pod in no time. He climbed through the hatch. 

"Identified: Jack." The computer said. Jack let out a quiet hiss. He did not like the voice. It was mean and made fun of how he talked. But he had to find Mark and if this voice could help, he would put up with it. Mark said something about it being 'programmed to respond to his commands'. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew it would listen to him. 

"Fiand Meark!" He said. 

"Command not understood. Please repeat." The voice said. Jack grimaced. 'Stupid floating voice! There's no time!, he thought angrily. Mark could die. He might be dead! Jack didn't want to think about that. Mark was alive and Jack was going to save him. 

"Find Meark!" He tried again. 

"Find Meark. Is not a command I know. Please try again." The voice responded. 

Jack punch the floor in annoyance. He hoped she felt that. "~Fuck you! Mark could be dying! I gotta save him!~" He screamed. Mark was his friend. He couldn't lose him. Jack felt tears begin to sting his eyes. 

"Mark's vital signs are not being picked up on sensors. No distress signal detected. Engineer Mark Fischbach statue: missing." The computer said. Jack whipped his head up. The voice had actually responded to him. And said Mark was missing. So it couldn't find him? Wait before that, had it understood him? 

"~How do I find him?~" Jack asked.

"Tracking beacon in the suit is out of range. Take tracker to locate Mark Fischbach." It said. Jack had no clue what that meant. Great. He found how to help, but didn't understand what he needed to do. Suddenly somethings popped out of the wall behind Jack. He jumped. What the he- 

"Tracking device located." The computer said. Jack looked up and then at thing that had flown out of the wall. He hesitantly picked it up. It looked like one of the weird machines Mark used.  
"~Will this help me find Mark?~" He held it close to his chest. He needed to find Mark. Mark needed him. He couldn't let him down. 

"Affirmative." The computer said. Jack groaned. He was just going to assume that meant yes. 'Stupid computer can't even speak right, he grimaced. 

"~How does it work?~" As much as he wanted to rush out and start looking for Mark, he needed to know how.

"The device will pick up Mark Fischbach's tracking beacon. Follow the small dot that appears on the screen." The computer explained. Jack nodded. He was going to go save Mark. He jumped back into the water and began swimming in the direction of where the island used to be. The storm had picked up and was getting worse by the minute. Jack picked up his speed. 'Just hang on Mark. I'm gonna save you, he thought. He looked down at the device the voice gave him. Nothing was appearing on screen. Jack kept swimming. Mark was okay. He had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this off on a cliff hanger cause I'm an asshole


	5. Motherfuckin spaceship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you read this chapter, I just want to thank any one who has ever left a comment or kudo on any of my works. It means a lot to me and it motivates me to keep writing. I'm sorry I don't respond to often. I have a lot of anxieties and its hard to talk to people. But thank you it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also sorry this has taken so long to update. But summer has started for me so expect a lot more updates and fics. I've got a lot planned for this series, and I've got a lot of one shots planned. So thank you for reading!

Mark was in the water. He was swimming. Jack was no where to be seen, which worried Mark. Jack didn't leave Mark alone often. Then Mark heard a panicked squeal. He swam towards it as fast as he could. When he got to the source of the noise he discovered it was Sam. He swam up to Sam, holding out his hand. Sam swam into his hand, gesturing over to something. He seemed scared. Mark began to worry even more. Where was Jack? Mark swam in the direction the small creature was gesturing to. It didn't take long before he found out why Sam was so scared. 

Jack was facing down the most terrifying creature Mark had seen yet. The creature in front of Jack looked much like an eel. An eel the size of a great white, maybe bigger. It's scales were an inky black, and it had eyes as red as blood. Those eyes were staring right at Jack. It looked him over as if he were prey. Thinking about it, Jack probably was his prey. Though Jack didn't look afraid. He looked angry. And different some how. His teeth were sharper, as he bared them at the creature. He had spikes of some kind coming out of his fore arm. His fingers were no longer fingers, but rather claws.

Jack let out a low growl, puffing out his chest slightly. If he was trying to be intimidating, he was succeeding, in Mark's opinion. The creature returned Jack's gesture with a snarl. Mark drew Sam closer to him. The little eyeball was shaking, or maybe it was Mark who was shaking. He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was terrified. Then the creature charged at Jack. Mark swore his heart stopped for a few seconds. The speed that it came at Jack was insane. Jack seemed to move at the same speed though. Jack dodged the full front of its attack. He dug his claws into the creature's side. It let out a howl, that sent chills down Mark's spine. Jack swam a few feet away from the creature, stopping and facing it again. He was holding his side. The creature had been able to wound Jack, cutting his side with its teeth. The merman winced in pain, but he readied himself for another attack. Mark wished there was something he could do. If he got in the middle of this fight, he would get himself kill. The most he could do was watch from a distance and pray Jack could handle himself. He watched as Jack got ready to charge the creature himself. But the creature didn't seem to care. It was staring at something, but not Jack. It was staring behind him. Mark followed its gaze. There, in the vastness of the ocean, was another pair of red eyes. Staring right at Jack. 

Mark felt panic rise up in him. They were ganging up on Jack. One was keeping him distracted, while the other went in for the kill. It was reeling back, preparing to strike. Mark let go of Sam and swam toward Jack. He didn't know what he was doing, but he had to do something. He couldn't let Jack die. Mark slammed into Jack, pushing him out of the way. He felt something hit his head. He opened his eyes, but his vision was going black. He couldn't focus. He knew he was losing consciousness. He tried to fight it. He heard something that sounded like flesh being ripped open. There was shrieking and growls. Then he heard his name.   
______________

Sam squeaked happily. They had done it. They found the island. Which meant they found Mark. Sam twirled around happily in the water. Jack was going to be so proud. Not only that but the storm had pasted. Jack would be here in no time. Then the two would make sure Mark was okay, and everything would be okay. 

Sam flew up out of the water, making their way over to the beach. Inspecting it, they saw no sign of Mark. Was this the wrong island? Sam began to panic. How many other islands were there. Jack and them couldn't search all of them. Sam searched for any sort of sign. They flew toward the forested part of the island. They looked in everywhere. They came to a cave. It wasn't really a cave, more an outcropping really. Sam peaked into it. Then they let out a happy squeak.   
____________ 

Mark groaned. Could he not sleep in just once? There was a lot of squeaking coming from somewhere. Mark didn't want to open his eyes. His head still hurt. He was still reeling from the dream he'd had. Or rather the memory of the attack. The squeaking continued, and something bumped his shoulder. He groaned again. 

"Go away," he slurred out. His wound was probably getting worse from lack of proper sleep and proper care. His headache wasn't going away anytime soon, that's for sure. 

Whatever was bugging him didn't let up. It persisted. Mark sighed and relented. He opened his eyes slowing. Looking over he saw a little green eyeball. 

"Sam!" He said. The little eyeball bounced up and down happily. Mark smiled. Pain flared up, reminding him of his situation. "Sam you need to find Jack. Okay? I'm hurt pretty bad. I don't think I'll be able to swim back," Mark said. Sam stopped bouncing. They looked at Mark, and nodded. Then they flew off. Mark watched them go. He sighed. Everything would be fine. He wasn't going to die just yet. 

Suddenly the wind kicked up. The tree were shaking. Mark pulled his knees up to his chest. Was another storm coming? Mark heard panicked squeaks. Sam came rushing back, hiding behind Mark. Mark listened as he heard a familiar sound. The whirling of an engine. A spaceship engine. He crawled outside the outcropping as quickly as he could. He looked up into the sky to see something he never thought he'd see again. 

A motherfuckin spaceship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving it off on a cliffhanger again cause I'm still an asshole


	6. The ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. But it's finally here!! We find out whose on the ship! 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is kind short.

Danny looked out over the watery planet he had left long ago. It was as blue as ever. It scared him. He never wanted to return, but here he was, returning to the god forsaken planet. 

"Arin, remind me why we're here," Danny asked. Arin sighed, and looking away from his control panel. 

"I told you like a hundred time Dan!" Arin said. Danny knew he was frustrated and he didn't blame him. Danny had asked about a hundred times in the last hour. He couldn't help it. He was nervous. 

"Tell me again," he said. Arin's posture softened and he rolled his eyes. 

"A ship crashed on this planet. I've been sent to investigate why," he explained. "You're the one you jumped on the ship without knowing what the mission was." Arin went back to his console. Autopilot was on, so Danny didn't understand why Arin needed to pay such close attention to the ship. 

"I knew you were on the mission. That's all I needed to know," Danny mumbled. He looked back at the planet. He couldn't understand why Arin would take this mission. They had both had a terrible time the last time they were here. "Are we going to look for survivors?" He asked. 

"No one could survive a crash like that," Arin said grimly. Danny looked back at him and frowned. 

"You did," he said. Arin rolled his eyes again and focused on the ship. Danny went back to staring out at space. He didn't understand why Arin was acting like this. Humans were strange creatures. Danny didn't understand any of them, even after living among them for a year. They didn't have to fight for their food, they bought it. They also made everything their pet. They were frail and squishy, and couldn't even breathe underwater. Though none of that stopped them from nearly killing themselves all the time. They were overly emotional and made so many mistakes. Dan didn't understand than at all. Though he still loved them, one impartial. 

"Alright prepare for atmosphere entry," Arin said. Danny nodded and strapped himself in. At least humans were overly cautious. 

The ship rattled and shook as they entered the atmosphere. Danny grip on his seat tightened. He hated entering the atmosphere. It was shaky and unpleasant. Arin was focused on the controls, making sure the ship stayed in one piece. Danny watched Arin. Danny took a deep breath. He knew as long as he was with Arin, he'd be okay. They'd be okay, as long as they had each other. 

The ship finally stopped shaking. Danny sighed in relief. The worst was over for now. Arin turned and smiled at him. 

"Now we just gotta find the ship," Arin said. Danny nodded. He looked out the window. He was surprised by an island. It was small compared to those on earth. Still Danny hadn't expected it. He studied the lush green trees and sand beach. He noticed something on the beach. It was some kind of figure. If he didn't know any better he'd say it was- 

"Hey Arin," Danny called. Arin looked at him with a confused look on his face. Danny looked back fearfully. "I think there's a human on that beach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I just wanted to put the grumps in here. I don't really have a concert plan for this fic I just go with the flow.


	7. What is up in the Sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally back! Sorry this took so long. School started up again and I've been super busy. I have literally had no time. Hopefully after the musical (which I'm in) is done, I'll have more time.

Jack looked up into the sky. Some _**thing**_ was floating in the sky. Jack tilted his head at the thing. It reminded him of Mark's pod. He wondered if this flying pod was as rude as Mark's pod. Then the thought hit Jack. Was this pod here for Mark? Was it going to take him away? Jack let out another panicked squeak. He hurried to where the flying pod was. He didn't want to say good bye to Mark. Mark was his friend. As Jack swam, he began to see the island in his view. He picked up his pace.

~~~~~

Mark felt like crying. He was saved. The ship was hovering about a hundred meters above the water. It was slowly lowering itself through the air. It was looked brand new. If Mark had to guess, it was probably one of the new Zelda tech ships. They were known for making small, yet effective ships. Mark could tell it was built for speed. it had to be a rescue ship! though something wasn't adding up. Why was there only one? Shouldn't they have sent as least three big ships? The ship Mark had been on was a galaxy class cruiser. Usually, when sending out rescue ships, people tended to be more hopeful. Why only send this one, small ship? the more Mark studied the ship, the more he realized that it was no rescue ship. It was too small. The engines were meant for speed not heavy moving. For a rescue ship you need engine that could lift another ship if need be. The more Mark thought, the more his head hurt. It was getting worse. Mark dropped to his knees, the pain becoming to much for him to stand. Sam let out a few worried squeaks. They hovered by Mark's side, nuzzling Mark's cheek. Mark gave Sam a weak smile. He then shifted so he was in sitting position. He looked back up at the ship. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't keep thinking about it though. He would only aggravate his condition. He could only hope the people in the ship had good intentions.

~~~~~

Danny chewed on his lip nervously. He was watching the human on the surface. They had just dropped to their knees. They had to be hurt. No one could have survived this long without a scratch or two. 

"Can't we go any faster?" Dan asked. Arin looked back at him, grimacing. 

"No. We go any faster we could hurt ourselves or him. This ship was designed for quick investigations, not rescues!" Arin snapped back. He focused back on the controls. Dan returned to looking at the human. He wanted to press Arin for more information, but it wan't a good idea to distract him when he was flying the ship. Dan knew this ship was a new, and highly experimental ship. Barry had warned him not to take this mission with Arin. 

"They haven't even let me look at the blue prints!" Barry had said. He was supposed to go with Arin, but some higher up had said that the ship was top secret. They had said Arin either could have an engineer they choose or no engineer. Arin choose the latter. While it made him anxious, Arin had engineering expertise. Dan had none though. He had barely convince Arin to let him come along on this mission. The people in charge of the project to make this ship, didn't actually know Dan was aboard. 

Dan wondered why they would send the ship all the way out here. Arin had said this was no rescue mission and it couldn't be a salvage mission. Or maybe it was? If they were salvaging something small or salvaging the crashed ship's computer data, the small ship would make some sense. But then, why only send Arin? This wasn't any old test flight. Dan could tell, something was going on. He wondered if Arin was keeping something from him. But if there was some huge secret Arin was keeping from him, why let him come on the mission? 

Dan looked back at the beach. He wanted to distract himself from thinking about it any further. He didn't want to suspect Arin. Arin was his best friend. He would never keep secrets like that from Dan. 

Looking at the human, Dan could make out some details about him. He definitely looked human. He was sitting on the beach, looking up at the ship. He had black hair, and a tan. Dan wondered if that was from his time on the planet or was he that tan before. Dan could make out some blood on the human's face. There was also... a giant eyeball floating next to him. Dan knew there were weird creatures that lived on this planet, but apparently they had gotten weirder. The eye didn't seem to be threatening the human. The human was even... petting the eye. Dan smiled at the weirdness of it. The human seemed nice. Dan hoped he was. Then Dan saw something out of the corner of his eye. 

It was a flash of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this took so long! I don't have much free time! But I'm going to try to start writing at lunch and stuff. No promises though. Updates may still take a long time.


	8. Even more questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I'm not dead? :0  
> Anyway sorry for the long hiatus, but school is tough and I've had a lot of other projects. I make no promises for faster updates but I will definitely try! In the mean time, I have several other fics I'm working on so look out for those ;P

There it was. The ship was literally right in front of him. Mark was so happy. He was saved. The hatch of the ship began opening and Mark's smile widened. He could feel tears beginning to form, but he didn't care. He could finally go home. The hatch was fully open, and a man began walking out. Mark's face shifted from happiest to disbelief. The man standing in front of him was...

"Danny!?" Mark shouted. Danny reeled back at the noise. He gasps, running over to Mark. He hugged Mark tightly, laughing.

"Holy hell!" Danny said, releasing Mark from the hug. He looked him over in disbelief. "We thought you were dead," he whispered under his breathe. Mark looked back at him confused. He was about to ask Danny what he meant, but then Arin interrupted.

"He's hurt dan, let's get him on the ship," Arin stated. He looked very serious. Dan's smiled faltered a small bit. He nodded and helped Mark walk to the ship.

Danny guided Mark to a very small medical bay the ship had. Mark found himself noticing things. Arins demeanor, the design of the ship, and no back up. A two person rescue mission was up surd. Things were not adding up.

"Mark," Danny said, snapping Mark back to reality. "I'm going to be giving you some painkillers and anesthesia. The med bots will take it from there." Mark nodded. Danny injected Mark's arm with the medication. His brain almost immediately became fuzzy. Medical science was extremely good, and this ship seemed to have top of the line stuff. Danny said something to Mark but it was garbled. Mark tried to ask him to repeat himself, but everything was quickly going black. He felt hand grab him. Then nothing.

____________

Jack eyed up the bigger pod. Two people like Mark had just come out of it. One, with bushy hair had taken Mark into the pod, while the other stood outside. Jack frowned. How was he supposed to get Mark out of there? And who were these people? Were they friendly?

Jack’s angry only increased, since he had no answers to his questions. He needed to come up with a plan. He couldn't wait. If Mark was in trouble he had to hurry.

Just then Sam zipped up to Jack. They squeaked anxiously. Jack quickly pulled them under water, trying to avoid being seen or heard by the strangers. Sam continued to squeak, going to fast for Jack to keep up.

“~Slow down!~” He insisted. Sam stop squeaking for a moment, then began again, this time slower. They informed Jack that Mark had called the fluffy one Danny, and that the two of them were friends. Danny had taken Mark onto the ship to treat his wounds. “~Well at least Mark will get some help,~” Jack said. “~What about the other one?~"

Sam squeaked that they didn't know anything about the other one. The one thing they saw was that the other one was very serious. He also had a thing in his hand. Sam described as a purple disk, with lines on it. They hadn't gotten a good view of it, but they said it reminded them of something. The strange ruins on one of the islands. The ones Jack avoided.

Jack looked at the tiny eyeball in shock. This could be really bad if these strangers were connected to those ruins. Jack had only visited the ruins once, but that visit was one too many. Those ruins were bad news. They were the reason that ships crashed. The reason Mark became stranded. Jack made sure Mark didn't know about the ruins. He was scared that the beam would target Mark.

Jack looked back up at the other pod. He realized that it was able to get past the beam that took down so many pod that were much bigger. So…

How did they get past the beam?

____________

Arin servade the beach. There was no sign of the thing he was looking for. His scans of the planet had revealed many islands on the surface, but none of the scans showed where the laser was. He needed to find the laser fast and get out of here. He didn't need Dan knowing the true purpose of the mission. Worse, he really didn't need Mark knowing anything.

Mark. He sure complicated things. Arin had been told no one could survive the beam, yet Mark had. Arin wanted to be happy that his friend survived, but that was hard. Since Arin didn't know if Mark would be alive much longer. If Mark knew anything, it could put his life in danger. Though, he may know nothing. Arin hoped to god Mark hadn't seen anything he wasn't supposed to. It would make things much easier for everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear about my adventures (or just want to look at pictures of the YouTube nerds) check out my tumblr @samipleir

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr @samipleir. So hey if ya maybe wanna follow me there I do art stuff too


End file.
